


Flu

by Dina999



Series: Gibbs family [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina999/pseuds/Dina999
Summary: This is a sequel to the "Problem of Brothers and Sisters" fanfiction. This story focuses on the relationship between Ducky and Jimmy. Palmer fell ill after an adventure in the water, but he did not admit it to Dr. Mallard and came to work.
Relationships: Ducky Mallard & Jimmy Palmer, Jethro Gibbs & Jimmy Palmer
Series: Gibbs family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Palmer's morning started horribly. He woke up from a terrible cold and at the same time because of the heat. Headache, body and throat aches, terrible fatigue, stuffy nose and fever, pain in the ass after yesterday's conversation with Agent Gibbs were the icing on the cake. All the symptoms of a severe cold were on the face.

“Today is Friday. You need to hold out for another day at work and you can relax at home,” he repeated to himself. The boy didn’t want much fuss around him when Dr. Mallard found out that he was ill, and he also hated hospitals, medications and injections. Therefore, the best way to get rid of a kind but slightly annoying old man is to hide the cold. Easier said than done, the doctor was a pro in his field. But Jimmy had experience in hiding certain things from other people.

Palmer took a cool shower and washed himself. The boy put some makeup on his face to mask the painful look, then swallowed pain relievers and antipyretic drugs. He didn't eat because of the feeling of nausea that rose in his throat as soon as he thought about breakfast. Taking one last look in the mirror, Jimmy nodded satisfactorily and mentally complimented himself on his excellent work. Besides the fact that his skin was a little paler than usual, there were no outward signs that he was sick, so he went to work.

*******

“Good morning, Mr. Palmer,” the doctor greeted when the young man entered the morgue, “you're early today. Something happened?”

“Good morning, doctor. No, it's okay sir, just got up early,” Jimmy lied quite skillfully. He hung his jacket on a hanger at the autopsy. In fact, he didn't need a jacket, because it was quite warm in the morning, and he was also in the car, but Dr. Mallard recently gave him another lecture on how to put on a jacket. And this time, he threatened that he would spank the boy if he went out again in mid-autumn. Therefore, Palmer decided not to risk it, at least until he again forgot to put on a jacket or coat in an attempt to get to work.

“Okay, I'm just a little worried. After yesterday, there was a big chance that you might catch a cold or flu. But I'm glad you're all right,” Ducky agreed easily. And this made the boy a little ashamed of his lie, but he quickly got rid of his guilt and nodded.

“I'm fine, no symptoms of illness, sir,” the boy smiled innocently.

“That's good, please take it to Agent Gibbs,” Dr. Mallard says, and hands the report back. James nods again and climbs upstairs.

*******

The first thing that the gremlin heard from the autopsy when he climbed to the top was the furious scream of Agent Gibbs. He sat at his desk and lectured two agents. When Palmer got closer, he saw that Kate and Tony looked as sickly as he did in the morning.

“I do not want to hear anything! Now you two will go down to Ducky and he will examine you, and I will call Shannon to pick you up and take you to our home,” he announced menacingly.

“Boss, we're doing pretty well,” Tony protested in a slightly hoarse voice.

“Yes, Gibbs. We are able to work,” Kate supported him, but her argument was overwhelmed by a fit of dry cough.

“One more word and the consequences you won't like,” Jethro growled menacingly.

“But boss, you don’t need to bother Shannon or Ducky, we can take care of ourselves,” Tony tried to convince the senior agent, “and besides, we are actually healthy ... Ouch!” the young agent screamed when his little tirade was interrupted by a resounding blow to the back of his head.

“He’s right, Gibbs, ourselves ...” Keith says, but a gray-haired man interrupts her.

“Trust me, Keith, you don’t want to end this sentence,” Jethro growled very low, “and it seems to me that this is a little more than one word.”

The two agents nodded grimly, and finally the older man turned his attention to Jimmy.

“Palmer, did you want something?” asked suspiciously examining him from head to toe. The boy tensed a little, afraid that his deception might reveal.

“Dr. Mallard asked me to give you this”, the young man gives the folder with the report to Gibbs.

“How do you feel, Jimmy?” the man asks and takes the folder from the young man's slightly trembling hands.

“It's okay, Agent Gibbs, I'm fine,” the guy lied again. DiNozzo and Todd glanced at him suspiciously, but didn't say a word. And the silver-haired man nodded, but Palmer noticed that he was not fully believed.

“Okay, then escort my two wayward agents to Ducky,” the boy nodded without much enthusiasm and looked at the gloomy agents. They, in turn, also nodded and followed Palmer to the elevator.

*******

“Gremlin, inject, what have you done?” Tony asked hoarsely.

“What are you talking about?” the brown-haired man asked with feigned surprise.

“That you had to get sick too,” Tony explained irritably.

“Come on, Jimmy, you know you can trust us,” Kate pushed him.

“Tylenol and a little makeup work wonders,” the guy said calmly. There was silence in the elevator for a while.

“What did you lie, Gibbs?” Tony asked, dazed.

“And not only that,” the boy whispered as quietly as possible.

“And Ducky?” Kate screamed in surprise, “you are a corpse, Jimmy,” she threw a sympathetic look at Palmer.

“Not if you two are silent. What they don't know won't hurt them.”

“But it could hurt you,” the young girl said worriedly.

“It won't hurt me. I am still a medical student and able to take care of myself. And weren't you just two minutes ago arguing with the Gibbs about getting to work today?” Jimmy teased with a malicious smile. The two agents said nothing to this, they decided to give in to Palmer.

*******

Ducky fussed over his two new patients. The children had one distinct feature in common. They all hated hospitals and everything connected with them. And this extended not only to Tony and Kate, who, after injuries received in the field, did everything possible to avoid getting to the hospital, for example, hiding their injuries and escaping from the clinic, but also to Abby and Jimmy, who did not take medications and did not follow the doctor's recommendations. ... Therefore, after several such incidents, Gibbs and Ducky vowed to leave children alone during injury or illness.

“Open your mouth,” the doctor ordered two agents and took out three thermometers, two agents grimaced, but obeyed. Mallard skillfully shoved two thermometers under Tony and Kate's tongues “you're Jimmy too.”

“But doctor, I’m not sick, I said I’m feeling fine,” Jimmy said with a little nervousness. He feared that the antipyretic was not working well enough.

“Mr. Palmer, as a future doctor, you should know that if you feel normal, it does not mean that you do not have a temperature,” said the doctor sharply. He was usually a kind and gentle person, but when it came to caring for the health and well-being of his patients, he was unforgiving and strict. Knowing it’s useless to argue, it would only get him a few slaps on the ass and he would still do what he was told, having no alternative, he obediently opened his mouth. When the thermometer was placed under his tongue, he patiently waited and hoped that the pills had brought down his fever. After a few minutes, the doctor took turns taking out the thermometers and frowning.

“Tony 100,4°, Keith 100,2°, and Mr. Palmer is quite good, 98,2°,” after the words of Dr. Jimmy sighed with relief, but quickly erased this expression so that he would not be suspected of anything.

All of a sudden, Agent Gibbs and his charming wife Shannon entered the morgue. She was clearly alarmed, understandably, Mrs. Gibbs was always worried when one of the children was sick.

“How are they, Duck?” The senior agent asked calmly as usual. Those who did not know him might think that he didn’t care, but this was far from the case.

“I haven't finished the examination yet, but I can confidently say that this is a common flu. It's good that you sent them to me. There could be complications, but after a few days of rest everything will be all right,” the doctor smiled and continued his examination. After several more tests, Duck prescribed several drugs and sent the two children home.

“Bed rest, good food, drink plenty of water and take medicine on time,” the doctor said at last. The children hung their heads sullenly, and the adults nodded. As the elevator door closed, James heard the characteristic slapping sounds and soft screams. He tried not to pay attention to it.

*******

As the day went on it got worse and worse. By the evening, the nausea intensified, the headache and breakage in the body returned, apparently the action of the drugs ended, which means that the temperature also rose.

“Mr. Palmer, are you okay?” The doctor asks with a very worried face.

“Yes, Dr. Mallard, I'm fine.” The boy smiled tightly.

“I think you have a fever,” Ducky holds out his hand to apparently check the temperature, but the young man dodges the touch.

“I told you that everything is all right with me!” the illness fueled his usually calmer disposition, so he became a very irritated young man.

“I advise you to watch your attitude,” the doctor reminded him calmly, but with a clear sentence in his voice.

“And I advise you to leave me alone,” the boy snapped, the only thing he wanted was to go home and go to bed. He was very ill, and the irritation from the unnecessary care of the doctor made him a rude and capricious child. At such moments he was worse than Tony, and DiNozzo was still that king of drama.

Donald looked incredulously at his protege, usually the boy was calm and polite, but now he looked more like a child who was throwing a tantrum. Usually this behavior meant only that the young man was not all right. He frowned even more when his boy took on an unhealthy slightly greenish complexion, ran to the nearest trash can and poured out the contents of his stomach. Although there was nothing else besides bile.

After that, the doctor reacted instantly. He grabbed Jimmy by the hand and led him to the sink to rinse out his mouth, because judging by the condition of the boy, he could hardly stand on his feet. After that, the young man was seated on the autopsy table. Ducky frowned when he touched the boy's forehead, he was burning. Just in time, Gibbs entered the morgue, apparently he wanted to ask something, but as soon as he saw Palmer's pale as death and anxious face of his old friend, then all the work faded into the background.

“What happened?”

“Mr. Palmer felt bad, I think he has the same flu as the others. Jethro, I'm taking the boy to my house, could you help me? Please take Jimmy's bag.” Gibbs nods and grabs the bag as the doctor leads the weakly resisting boy into the elevator. They quickly get to the car, they put Palmer in the back seats of the car, the young man doesn't even have the strength to protest.

"I assume he lied?" The gray-haired agent asks unexpectedly.

“Yes you are right. Such symptoms could not appear in a couple of hours. I think he felt bad since the morning,” confirms Gibbs's guess Ducky.

“I think after he gets better, we'll have a long conversation about lying and hiding the truth.”

“I’m good at lying, don’t worry about it Jethro. After this boy recovers, he will greatly regret this trick,” the doctor's anger began to boil, not only did the boy deceive him, he also put his life in danger.

“I know, Duck, but I'd like to make my own little suggestion. He's not just lying to you,” the agent reminded him.

“Yes, I understand you. I'll leave the boy to you as soon as I finish with him myself,” the doctor said and said goodbye. It hurt him that the boy lied to him and he still felt righteous anger on his protégé. But now Donald has driven all these negative feelings away from himself. His priority was to get his little boy well and then he would give him a good spanking.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Dr. Mallard and his charge arrived at the old man's house, Ducky quickly pulled the little disgruntled guy out of the car and dragged him into the house. On the way, Palmer muttered something like "You don't have to lead my hand like a five-year-old." The older man just rolled his eyes at this, every time the young man was sick, he became an unbearably capricious child.

“I advise you to keep quiet, young man, you have enough problems. If I were you, I would not want to add rudeness there,” Ducky warned sternly. Jimmy went cold, Dr. Mallard only called him "young man" when he was in great trouble and decided that silence was the best thing to do.

When he was ushered into the guest room, which in fact had long since become Palmer's, and sat on the bed, Ducky began helping Jimmy change his clothes. And as often happens when a boy is not feeling well, endless protests began.

“Dr. Mallard, I’m able to change into pajamas myself,” the boy muttered in displeasure, trying to pull off his shirt.

“You can hardly stand on your feet, Jimmy. I don't want you to get hurt,” the doctor said wearily, helping Palmer to unbutton his buttons.

“I myself!” he pulled away from the annoying doctor and continued to fiddle with his shirt. After several more such attacks from the boy, when Ducky tried to help him, he finally could not stand it. Even the kindest doctor had a limit of patience.

“Okay, young man, this was your last chance,” the doctor growled and pulled the guy toward himself. Jimmy got out of bed and screamed as a flurry of scalding blows rained down on his still tender bottom, then he was not quite neatly dropped back onto the bed. This was enough to calm the young man down for a while so that the doctor could calmly dress him in his pajamas.

“That's better,” Mallard nodded satisfactorily as his assistant lay quietly in bed, wrapped securely in a blanket, “I'll be back soon.”

A few minutes later, the doctor returned with a suitcase of assorted medical supplies. The boy only grimaced in displeasure and turned to the wall.

“Jimmy, turn around, I need to check your temperature.” The boy shook his head and buried his face in the pillow.

“I can always do it differently,” the doctor slapped Jimmy lightly on the ass. At such a hint, Palmer flinched and blushed, he didn't even want to think about it.

“You won't do it, will you?” The guy asks incredulously.

“Do you want to check?” Mallard smiled slightly and slapped the boy on the buttocks again. The young man decided not to tempt fate and the doctor's patience, so he obediently turned to the man and opened his mouth. They immediately shoved him a thermometer and began to examine him. After five minutes, the thermometer was safely removed.

“104, this is not good,” the older man frowned, shook his head and pulled out an ampoule with medicine and a syringe from a medical bag, when the young man saw these instruments he turned pale and began shaking his head violently.

“No, doctor, please don't,” pleaded the boy plaintively looking at the man. Ducky shook his head.

“Sorry, kid, but this must be done. It wouldn't have happened if you had told me the truth and took sick leave instead of going to work,” Mallard finished sternly and began to draw the medicine into a syringe.

“No, I don't want to,” the guy hid under the blanket, as if it would protect him. The young man hated injections more than anything else.

“Come on, kid, we will do it in any case, it depends on you whether it is easy or difficult,” said the man calmly, approaching the boy.

“No, no and NO!” James protested. The doctor sighed heavily and put the syringe containing the medicine on the bedside table. He went up to the young man, sat down on the bed and pulled him over. Palmer dropped his belly into the older man's lap. Now the young man practically could not move, his legs were clamped between the legs of the older man, and his hands were securely shackled behind his back. Pants and boxers dangled at the ankles in an instant, exposing the boy's still pink and well-spanked bottom.

Palmer sobbed softly and blushed, he was ashamed to be in such a humiliating position, but at the same time it was the most soothing position for a young man. For some time now, Dr. Mallard decided that this would be the easiest way to inject the boy with medicine. A whimper escaped Jimmy's mouth as the alcohol wipe touched his ass and the needle was inserted.

“Shhh, kid, that's it,” the man pulled up the boy’s pants and began rubbing his back until he stopped shivering. Then Palmer was put to bed and wrapped in a warm blanket.

“Get some sleep. I'll get you something to eat, kid. I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten anything today ” the doctor said and left the room. The young man closed his eyes, was not hungry, but he decided that it would be better to behave well, at least to try. Maybe this will ease his punishment. With these thoughts he fell asleep.

An hour later, he was gently shaken by the shoulders to wake him up. When he hissed in displeasure that he wanted to sleep, his voice became harder.

“Come on, kid, you need to eat,” the pleasant smell of chicken broth filled the room. The boy stretched and sat down on the bed, wincing slightly as his still aching ass touched the soft mattress. A tray of food was immediately placed on the bed.

“How do you feel, Jimmy?” The doctor asked while the young man was eating his soup.

“It's better, but I still have a headache and a sore throat, and I'm also tired and have a stuffy nose,” Palmer complained as he finished the broth.

“You need to sleep,” Mallard said, taking the tray with the empty plate from the young man.

“Can you stay until I sleep?” suddenly asked the guy, but realized that he had just blurted out and covered his mouth with his hand. His face turned red as a tomato and he buried himself in the pillow.

“Of course, I'll just take the dishes and come back,” the doctor smiled and ruffled the brown-haired hair. A few minutes later the man returned, took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

“Um, Dr. Mallard, can you tell a story?” The guy asked with hope in his eyes.

“Of course, how about archeology?” the young man beamed and quickly nodded, “I almost forgot. You are punished for three weeks after your recovery. Work at home, nothing else. And we will need to talk about lying and putting ourselves in danger.”

Jimmy nodded grimly. Spending three weeks at the doctor's house would be nice, but being punished sucks. In addition to restricting movement, this meant no phone, a computer, a maximum of an hour of TV, went to bed at eight and the strangest thing was no sweets. For Palmer, it was a real torture, since he was a big sweet tooth, Dr. Mallard already forbade him to eat a lot of sweets, because he took too seriously the young man's mild diabetes. But the hope was for supplies of sweets and marshmallows, which, just in case, he hid all over the house of the good doctor, since the guy often visited Mallard. With such thoughts, he fell asleep while Daki told about some excavations in Egypt.

***

The next day Jimmy was awakened by the ringing of the alarm clock, which he apparently forgot to turn off. Swearing softly, without opening his eyes he tried to fumble for the phone on the nightstand by the bed, but then he remembered that he was not at home now and the mobile was left in the pocket of his trousers that were hanging on the chair. He sighed heavily and got out of bed. Taking his phone from his pocket, he frowned, it wasn't an alarm clock, but Tony. The guy picked up the phone and muttered quietly:

“Good morning.”

“Hey gremlin,” a hoarse greeting from Tony.

“How are you, Jimmy?” I heard the voice of Kate.

“I'm better now. My head hardly hurts, although I'm still tired and I probably have a fever, and how are you?” The guy asked sleepily.

“We're fine, but you yourself understand ... That Shannon and Gibbs take colds too seriously ... Until the end of the week we have a sick leave ... And all these nasty drugs ... Nightmare,” Kate and Tony interrupted each other.

“Gibbs said what happened. Poor fellow, Gibbs will skin you,” the girl said sympathetically.

“Yes, but you deserve it, gremlin,” Tony said without a drop of pity in his voice.

“I know, I know. But Gibbs will have to wait, Ducky will kill me sooner. Besides, I have been punished for three weeks,” the young man squeaked piteously.

“Yeah, Jimmy, it sucks, but it wouldn't have happened if you had listened to us,” Kate said, and DiNozzo gave a nod.

“Okay, it's time for us, otherwise if “dad” or “mom” sees that we got out of bed, it won't end well,” the guys at the end of the tube giggled, Palmer himself could not help laughing, although he was in such a bunch of troubles.

When the conversation was over, the young man decided to scout the situation and went downstairs into the living room. There was one of the caches with sweets, but before he got to the storage place for his sweets, three painful slaps flew on his ass.

“Ay!” screamed the young man and turned around, what he saw he did not like at all, Dr. Mallard stood with crossed arms and looked displeased at Jimmy.

“Young man, I think I have already told you more than once not to walk barefoot on the cold floor and if you are looking for that supply of marshmallows that was here, then I'm afraid you will be disappointed, all your supplies of sweets have been utilized. And now live in bed until I added a few spanks for you.” Jimmy sighed sadly and trudged into the room. If Ducky found all of his candy supplies, it would be a very long three weeks.

After a while, the doctor entered the boy's room with a tray of chicken soup, a cup of tea with lemon and a thermometer.

“How do you feel, young man?” asked the man, passing his hand over the young man's wet forehead.

“I’m feeling better, but my head and throat hurt a little, and I still feel terribly tired,” the boy complained with a sad expression on his face and leaned over to the pleasant cold touches in the hope that he would be pitied.

“Open your mouth,” the older man commanded and took a thermometer from the tray. Palmer opened his mouth without protest, did not have the strength to complain and tried to do everything possible to reduce his punishment. After a few minutes, the man took out the thermometer and frowned. Jimmy didn't like that look at all, he guessed what was about to happen.

“Please don't,” the guy buried his face in the pillow and covered himself with a blanket.

“Forgive me kid, but I need to give one more injection,” the doctor confirmed the young man's guess and in one movement threw the guy over his knees. Palmer didn't even struggle, he just cried quietly into the pillow while the elderly man took off his pants and gave him an injection.

“Shh, everything is fine,” the man whispered and rubbed the young man's back soothingly, “let you have something to eat,” the boy was seated on the bed and given a tray.

“I don’t want to,” Palmer said wearily.

“Come on, kid, if you eat all the soup, I'll allow you one cookie,” the doctor smiled gently and moved the soup closer to the boy. This promise immediately lifted the guy's spirits and without delay he ate all the soup and looked at the older man expectantly. Mallard noted that the baby looked like a puppy who expected a treat for a good job. The man patted the boy on the head and went out to fetch the cookies.

Palmer looked displeased at the cookies the good doctor had brought. It was a cookie with a minimum amount of sugar, and what the guy needed was just sugar. But the young man did not complain, but quickly ate some cookies and drank a cup of hot tea with lemon and went to bed.

“Rest,” the doctor ordered, and pulled the blanket up to the boy’s chin, “and if I see that you got out of bed, it won’t seem like a little to you,” the elderly man warned, tenderly kissed the boy on the forehead and left the room, and Jimmy fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

This is how Jimmy spent most of his sick leave. Ducky kept a close watch on adherence to bed rest and taking all his prescribed medications. The guy tried to behave impeccably so as not to anger the good doctor ahead of time. Even though Palmer did his best not to upset Ducky once again, the boy still managed to receive warning strikes several times for his actions.

The most terrible torture for a young man was naturally a ban on sweets, but with this someone helped him.

A few days after the incident at work, Shannon and Kelly came to visit Jimmy.

Palmer was just in bed reading one of the doctor's many books, which was the only time available at the moment. Suddenly the door opened and a small red-haired girl with a large backpack entered the room.

“Hi, Jimmy,” Kelly greeted and sat down on the bed next to the young man, put her backpack on her lap.

“Hello Princess. What are you doing here?”

“Mom decided to visit you and I also wanted to go. It seemed to me that you need to be saved,” the girl smiled slyly and opened a backpack with sweets, “this is for you,” the girl handed Palmer a bag of marshmallows.

“Thank you very much,” from happiness the guy almost started jumping on the bed. But he restrained himself in time and simply hugged his savior and hid the package far away so that Dr. Mallard would not find it.

“You're welcome,” the girl giggled and also hugged the guy.

“How are the others?”

“Dad stayed with them, the parents are afraid that if they are left alone they will either beat each other or try to escape again, - the girl explained, Jimmy was not surprised at such behavior of his colleagues,” during all this time, dad and mom have already punished them several times for various antics.

Kelly spent some time telling the young man about everything in the world. The girl loved to chat, especially with one of her many brothers and sisters. This continued until there was a knock on the door and Shannon entered, followed by Ducky.

“How do you feel, honey?” The woman asked and stroked the boy's hair.

“Yes, I'm fine, more or less,” Jimmy smiled weakly. He never liked to bother anyone, much less someone as kind as Shannon. None of them liked doing it. Paradoxically, this is what made the elders even more anxious. Also, this trait led to very unpleasant consequences for their asses.

“Great, because if I find out that I did something like that again, believe me, you won't like the consequences, is that understandable, young man?” The woman scolded him. Jimmy looked embarrassedly at the floor so as not to meet an angry Shannon's gaze.

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Excellent, behave yourself, dear,” she hugged the boy tightly. After that there was lunch, Jimmy was even allowed to get out of bed, although he still felt rather weak. Then he played with Kelly for several hours, but he was scolded and even spanked several times for walking around the house again without socks, it was very embarrassing. This day was one of the best during Palmer's hospital.

***

Time passed and the guy was slowly recovering. And finally the day came which he was so afraid of. The day he gets punished for his trick.

Jimmy was getting ready for bed when Dr. Mallard knocked on his door and walked in. When the boy turned to say something, the guy froze in his tracks staring at the horrible whipping weapon. The wooden spoon he hated so much was in the doctor's hands.

"Dr. Mallard, please," the young man sobbed, looking pleadingly at the older man.

“You yourself know perfectly well how the lie ends to me,” the man raised the spoon a lot and pointed to the bed. Palmer shot another pleading look at the kind doctor, but he was adamant. Therefore, Jimmy hesitated a little, but took the desired position, bending over the bed, not forgetting to pull off his pajama pants.

“Good boy,” the man praised him and soothed the young man's back. The boy blushed with such praise and buried himself in a soft blanket in embarrassment.

The first blows were tolerable, Ducky was not as strong as Gibbs, but he could definitely impress the boy. It got worse with every blow. The bottom burned, which was almost impossible to endure, so the guy began to spin like an eel in a frying pan. It soon got worse. When the boxers pulled up with Jimmy. The guy began to spin even more to prevent the man, but he was quickly restrained by the doctor with several punches to the hips.

“Calm down, kid. You yourself know that you fully deserve it,” said the elderly man and picked up a terrible wooden spoon. Palmer was terribly embarrassed and red as a tomato, but he really knew what he deserved.

The punches with the wooden tool were very regrettable, definitely not as much as the strap or the paddle, but it still hurt like hell, especially on the bare butt. The last blows were delivered to the most tender places on the young man's bottom. By then he was already crying.

“All kid, we're done with the whipping, but your punishment is not over yet,” Mallard warned him. Jimmy just sobbed harder, and Ducky continued to wait for the boy to calm down and stop crying.

When this finally happened, the older man helped Palmer straighten his clothes and pulled him into a tight hug. One of his hands rested on the guy's tousled hair, and the other on his back.

“Excuse me, sir,” the young man sobbed into the good doctor’s chest.

“It's okay, kid. You're forgiven, but never scare me like that again, okay?” the boy nodded and continued to enjoy the consolation of the older man.

After some time, the guy pulled back and looked at Ducky with pleading eyes. But the man was never condescending when it came to lying. He just shook his head and took the boy to the bathroom. There he took a bar of soap and rubbed it on a paper towel. There were tears in Palmer's eyes again, but he knew what to expect, so he was not a bit surprised.

“Open your mouth,” the man commanded, Jimmy obeyed with great reluctance, each of the team knew what lies lead to and everyone tried to tell the truth, but it didn’t always work out, so it’s not uncommon for some of the guys to wash their mouths with soap. When a terrible soapy piece of towel slipped into the boy's mouth, he almost spat it out, but held back in time. Then Mallard grabbed Palmer by the biceps and led him to the corner in the living room “ten minutes.”

This time in the corner flowed very slowly, at least for the young man. My mouth tasted awful, and my ass was on fire, I really wanted to rub a sore spot, but that was definitely prohibited.

“You can go out, kid,” the doctor said after ten of the longest minutes in the boy’s life. As soon as the words escaped the man's lips, the guy already rushed to the kitchen to get rid of the terrible object in his mouth and rinse it.

After a very long rinse, the guy finally returned to the living room, the doctor ordered him to go to his room and go to bed, the man said that he would come to check on him soon. The boy just nodded.

“How are you, kid?” asked Ducky, entering the young man's room.

“It hurts a lot,” Jimmy complained, lying on his stomach and pouting.

“That's good, maybe you’ll learn to tell the truth,” the man chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed next to his boy.

“It's not fair... Ay!” Palmer received another rather painful slap in the butt.

“Are you sure?” The doctor asked, playing with the boy's soft hair. He muttered in response, something not intelligible, “did you say something?”

“I said I want a story.”

“Okay, okay,” Ducky pulled the blanket up to the young man's chin and began one of his most fascinating stories, periodically reassuring to pat the back of his head until the boy fell asleep. He smiled tenderly and kissed his boy's temple softly.

***

Going to work, Jimmy avoided Gibbs in all possible and not possible ways. But all the same, these games of cats and mouse could not last long. And in the end the gray-haired man was left alone with him. It happened in the dissection room, just half a day later he was allowed to go to work.

“I need to talk to you, Palmer,” the man says sternly and points to a place in front of him, the guy sighs heavily, but obeys. There is simply no sense to pull, and this can lead to even more unpleasant consequences.

When the young man gets close enough to the man who scares him so much, Jimmy is grabbed by the elbow and turned sideways. His poor ass gets ten hard spanks. The guy sobs quietly and tears come to his eyes, because his butt still hurts a lot after a very recent punishment.

“Don't do that anymore,” the man says sternly, but gently and soothing strokes the back of the guy’s head. This helps and the boy calms down. After a while, he starts working again with the thought that he was still lucky with work, probably...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this fanfic, I'll write how Tony and Kate were treated. You can write your suggestions, which can get Kate and Tony in trouble. You can also write why other guys can be punished. I am open to suggestions.


End file.
